Yulenia
Physical Description Once a denizen of Quel'thalas, this former High-Elven woman was likely somewhere beyond a hundred-and-fifty when she fell to the Scourge. While her face still bears the faint echo of beauty that she once carried in life, her eyes are now no more than sockets of hideous rot, marring her visage with the eerie green glow of undeath. What is shown of her skin is dreadfully pale, and her short hair has long since grayed to an almost bleached white. Despite her haggard appearance, the Forsaken woman nearly always displays a cheerful smile, bordering on senseless glee. Regardless of her combat gear or black uniform, however, she always carries a Ancient Bone Longbow on her back or in hand, marking her as one of the many Dark Rangers under Sylvanas' command. Personality & Motives (To be added) Background Before the Plague of Lordaeron Born one-hundred and thirty years before the first opening of the Dark Portal that ushered the orcish Horde into Azeroth, Yulenia Ravensong had the pleasure of growing up in one of the more peaceful eras of Quel'thalas' history. Her High Elf parents- Viridal and Coria Ravensong- were arcanists of the Magisters of Silvermoon and likely had intended their daughter to follow in their footsteps. The young, rough and easily-excitable Yulenia, however, could never focus long enough to study and learn even the cantrips of a mage. Instead, at the age of twenty-four, Yulenia shed the last hopes of her parents and enlisted in the Farstriders to become one of the elven rangers. Yulenia took to the training over the next hundred years of her life with great difficulty, but her indomitable persistence eventually rewarded her with some measure of skill and won her the respect of her peers. Ultimately, Yulenia was stationed in southern Quel'thalas, assigned to standing guard against the ever-present threat of the Amani Trolls. When news of the First War reached the ears of Quel'thalas, Yulenia was unmoved. Preoccupied with the defense of elven lands from the trolls, she rarely gave the rumors of the orcish Horde much thought or mind, instead concerning herself with the present threat to her homeland. News of the fall of Stormwind and the great exodus to Lordaeron prompted little more response in the adult Yulenia. Even as the token bands of elven rangers marched off to join the Alliance military operations, she never once considered that her homeland might become a battleground. When the Amani Trolls- now allied with the Horde- put the borderlands of her homeland to the flame, Yulenia was suddenly catapulted into the middle of the Second War. With the loss of the runestone at Caer Darrow, Quel'thalas pledged itself to the utter destruction of the Horde and the victory of the Alliance. Yulenia, along with her squad and many of her peers, were moved to the front lines to support the new Alliance offensives into Horde territory. With the passing of several more months, battles, and promotions, Yulenia returned home to Quel'thalas far different than she had left it. Although the Alliance crushed the orcish onslaught and claimed victory, the young and cheerful Yulenia had become a casualty of the Second War; in her place, a battle-hardened woman had been reborn, far more mature and far less naive to the turmoil of the world around her. Even as the Alliance began to wage war beyond the Dark Portal, Quel'thalas withdrew into itself, and Yulenia with it. The experiences of the Second War had left her with nightmares of the battlefield and a restless post once more along the southern borders of Quel'thalas near the outermost elfgate. With the threat of the Amani Trolls neutralized for the time being, Yulenia's garrison duty found her increasingly bored and aloof. It wasn't until several years later that rumors of plague in Lordaeron reached the elfgates, and soon after, the Scourge. The defenses at the first elfgate were ill prepared for the tides of darkness that came down upon them, and Yulenia among the defenders. What little she does remember of that day is clouded only in fleeting images of slaughter and blood, twisted reflections of the life and friends she once knew. During the Time of the Scourge At the talons of the Scourge, Yulenia suffered severe mental trauma as one of the many high elf banshees that came to be in the Scourge's employ during the destruction of the elfgates. Ultimately, she came to participate not only in the razing of Silvermoon City itself, but also the defilement of the Sunwell and the slaughter of over ninety percent of her race. Warped and twisted by the experiences and driven partially mad by the ever-present voice of the Lich King, Yulenia regressed to her childhood, reclaiming a part of her carefree and cheerful personality which mixed with the ghoul-like psychotic need for meat and bloodlust and the tactical experience of a war veteran. Even as she sent her kinsmen to their graves, she giggled and laughed with senseless amusement. In the aftermath of the slaughter, Yulenia repossessed her former body, though it did little to help her state other than augment her capacity for bloodshed and murder. Birth of the Forsaken With the waning power of the Lich King, Yulenia suddenly found herself lucid in the world once again and thrown into the midst of a civil war within the Scourge. Falling in with the thousands of lost and bewildered undead under the leadership of Sylvanas Windrunner, Yulenia found herself unable to commune with the natural affinity she had once used as one of the Farstriders. It wasn't until after the birth of the Forsaken and their independence from the Scourge that Yulenia was given the chance to claim a place within the newly-formed Dark Rangers, and once more, the woman's indomitable perseverance was put to the flame. Subjected to numerous trials and tests, Yulenia's training culminated in a profane ritual which stripped her of the vestiges of her former natural affinity. Afterward, Yulenia embraced undeath, shadow, and necromancy under the tutelage of her peers, which ultimately yielded her to the ranks of the Dark Rangers. Present Day Today, Yulenia still bears the horrible scars of mental trauma brought on by the Scourge, as evident in her demeanor. As one of the Dark Rangers, Yulenia leads a branch of the Forsaken military as Captain of The Shadarim and works tirelessly to secure the borders of Lordaeron for her new people, the Forsaken. While some may take her cheerful persistent smile as a sign of weakness or incompetence, she has already managed to prove herself as both an able tactician and dangerous opponent. Affiliations & Relations Viridal Ravensong - Father. Presumed deceased. Although Yulenia doesn't know exactly what happened to her father, she hasn't seen or heard from him since the invasion of Silvermoon City, where her parent's regularly worked. Considering 90% of the elven population was exterminated at the time, it isn't like that Yulenia will ever hear from her father again. Coria Ravensong - Mother. Presumed deceased. Although Yulenia doesn't know exactly what happened to her mother, she hasn't seen or heard from her since the invasion of Silvermoon City, where her parent's regularly worked. Considering 90% of the elven population was exterminated at the time, it isn't like that Yulenia will ever hear from her mother again. Nindrina Deathsong - Sister. Currently existing as a member of the Forsaken in The Shadarim. Yulenia's younger sibling, Nindrina was of comparable skill and prowess to her elder. Like Yulenia, Nindrina suffered from mental trauma from the Scourge as well, though her experience caused her to exhibit more psychotic and xenophobic tendencies. The two are nearly inseparable. Category:Blood Elf Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Engineer Category:Tailor